iSaw Part 2: Value of Life
by ElizabethRedfield
Summary: Sequel to 'iSaw Part 1': Jigsaw wants to play another game. 10 people wake up in a room and learn they have to try and survive the tests in the Slaughter House. Who will survive? Rated M for Violence, Language, and Gore. There WILL be Seddie! *ON HOLD*
1. Prologue

**iSaw Part 2: Value of Life**

**Prologue: Daniel Matthews**

Detective Matthews walked in to the room where both Officer Puckett's and the S.W.A.T team were...along with John Kramer. Better known as Jigsaw.

As Eric Matthews was on his way he was updated on whats been going on in the house before he got there. The last Update he got was from S.W.A.T Captain Rigg, who said to him:

_"Officer Jason Puckett says he thinks he found his daughter...and maybe your son...but we still don't know their location. We need the Technical Team here."_

Eric took a glance at Jigsaw before he was directed to the room where Jason, Natalie, and Captain Rigg was. Jason brought him over to the monitors. "Look." He commanded.

Eric looked toward the monitor Jason pointed at. His face turned to shock in an instant. "He's got my son..." He whispered in disbelief as he saw a teenage boy in the same outfit as his son the last time he saw him and cowering in the corner of the room that was shown on the monitor.

Eric was fast-walking toward John. "What the fuck is that?" Eric asked, pointing toward the caged area. John put down his oxygen mask. "Hey! I Said: What the FUCK is that?" Eric Repeated as a S.W.A.T member held him back from John.

"It's your son, Daniel. You remember him, don't you?" John asked. Eric got furious and tried to push past the S.W.A.T member again.

"I know who he is, you piece of shit! What is he doing on that fuckin' monitor?"

"Well, I haven't looked at the monitors for some time, so it will be hard for me to say...but I would imagine that, um, he's cowering in a corner with a look on his face..." Before john could continue Eric interrupted saying:

"You Mothrfucker!"

"No, Eric. Wait!" the member blocking himsaid as Eric tried to get past him again.

"You Motherfucker! Where is he? Where is he?"

"Where is he?" John repeated. "That's a problem you're going to have to solve before it's too late. He has about...two hours before the gas creeping into his nervous system begins to break down his body tissue and he begins to bleed from every orifice he has." John answered as he began to chuckle. "Oh, Yes. There Will Be Blood."

Eric just stared at him still not believing what is happening. "Where is he?"

"He's in a safe place."

Eric walked away from John and back to the caged room. "I need a phone."

Jason handed his cell to Eric. "It's not gonna work."

"I need to try."

Eric dialed a number franticly. "You've Reached Daniel's Phone. He's not in right now, but if you'd leave..." Eric closed the phone shut and gave it back to Jason. That was John's voice on the phone. Tears threatened to fall from Eric's eyes.

"That's what I got when I tried to call my daughter." Jason said.

"We have something counting down over here." said Captain Rigg as he saw a metal box looking thing with numbers counting down, which was now at '01:47:53'.

**Hey Guys! Hope you're enjoying these iSaw chapters so far. just incase you don't know, this is taking place in Saw II but will have a few changes. Then, There'll be a sequel to this story (iSaw Part 3) taking place in Saw III but my own way, and then my own Saw story (iSaw Part 4: The Final)to finish them up. don't worry Seddie fans, there will be romance between Sam and Freddie...just need to know how i can do that in this story...**


	2. Chapter 1: Game Characters

**iSaw Part 2: Value of Life**

**Chapter 1: Game Characters**

A loud gasp was heard around the room as a young boy woke up. He looked around with wide eyes wondering where he was. 'What the fuck...?'

He saw he wasn't the only one in the room when he turned to see maybe seven other people lying on the ground. Two people were up and looking down at him as he got up from the ground.

"Who are you people?" He asked, terrified. "What the fuck is this place?" He looked around some more to see he was surrounded by dirty stained walls that had green wallpaper tearing. The windows were blocked windows. There was something that looked like a fireplace but was bloocked with bricks. The only other things in the room was what seemed to be a safe on a dirty carpet and a dirty old couch.

"We don't know. We just woke up here." said a spanish looking woman with medium length black curly hair and bangs. "I'm Addison by the way." (A/N: I don't recall them saying their names but i found out their names on IMDb . com)

"And I'm Jonas." said the dark skinned man that was with her.

"Freddie." I replied.

After what felt like more than half an hour evryone was up except for two people. Both girls. One with short dark hair wearing a turquoise shirt and blue nurse-like pants and was barefoot. The other girl has long wavy blonde hair and was wearing a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants. Her shirt must be small cause it was shoing her lower back.

The blonde caught my attention. I didn't want to say it but...her hair reminded me of my best friend.

Sam.

I didn't want to keep my hopes up thinking it was her but at the same time I was hoping it wasn't her because I have a VERY bad feeling about this place.

Jonas was trying to get both of the girls to wake up. "Hey, Can you hear me?" He looked up at us. "They're still breathing."

"What is this? House arrest? Are we in jail?" Addison asked.

"No." the buff man named Xavier answered.

"This ain't jail." Jonas continued.

"Oh. yeah? You done a lot of time?" Addison asked as she continued trying to open the metal door.

"Yeah. Too much." He answered.

"Somebody open the fuckin' door!" Addison shouted, trying to get someone's attention.

"I don't think anybody's listening." Xavier said.

"**Somebody's** listening." Said the girl with dirty blonde hair who's name is Laura. She pointed to a camera on the ceiling in the corner of the room.

"No." answered another boy about my age. His name was Daniel. "Those types of camera's don't have sound."

"Fuck!" A business man named Michael (A/N: I think that's what his name is) exclaimed, throwing his jacket on the ground. "How do you just wake up in a room and have no idea where you are?"

"I guess you never been drunk before." Xavier said.

_Could I have been drunk before this happened. I don't know. I'm not allowed to drink._

"I've been drunk. I spent three years in college drunk. Thins isn't drunk. This is Kidnapping."

He starts to talk about some movie he saw and the guy in the movie woke up in a room with no windows and spent nine years in there. I started trying to think about what could've happened before I got here I still don't remember. The peop[le started arguing about something but i wasn't listening until Addison told everyone to shut up. "I hear something."

She had her ear pressed up against the metal door. Michael and Xavier went to listen too.

"I hear ticking." Addison said.

After a couple of seconds we hear a loud gasp from the girl with short dark hair as she woke up. She sat up breathing heavy. Then we hear screaming from the blonde girl as she jumped up and started backing up against the wall. I couldn't see either of thier faces. They both finally got up. The woman with dark hair leans up against the safe and throws up. The blonde looks like she was about to cry when Jonas pulled her up from falling again getting her scared also grabbing the other girls arm. "Hey, hey, hey, Calm down. What are your name's?"

"Amanda." said the girl with dark hair. Everyone looked toward the blonde as Amanda looked at everyone else.

"What's your name?" Jonas asked again.

"...Samantha..."


	3. Chapter 2: Let The Game Begin

**iSaw Part 2: Value of Life**

**Chapter 2: Let The Game Begin**

"Hey, hey, hey, Calm down. What are your name's?"

"Amanda." said the girl with dark hair. Everyone looked toward the blonde as Amanda looked at everyone else.

"What's your name?" Jonas asked again.

"...Samantha..."

At that my eyes widened. I tried to get a good look at her face but I still wasn't able to.

"Where am I?" Samantha asked.

"I don't know. Nobody knows. We all just woke up here just like you two."

Amanda started crying as Samantha started screaming.

"NOOOO!" Samantha screamed at she started tearing the ragged curtains from the blocked windows. Amanda started banging on the walls.

"Hey, It's okay." Jonas tried to comfort them.

"Nooo!" Amanda pushed him away. Amanda started feeling up the safe like she was looking for something. Samantha was feeling up the walls then got to the blocked fireplace as Amanda got to the couch. Amanda yelled, trying to open the safe.

"FUCK!" Samantha screamed as she tried banging on the bricks. They didn't bugde until she hit it the seventh time. She started pulling out the bricks. after that she pulled what looked to be a tape recorder from the fireplace. She threw it down on the ground and leaned against the wall crying. Amanda picked it up with shaky hands. Jonas turned Amanda around.

"What is this?" he asked.

"everything you need to know is on this." She answered. She pressed the play button and we listened to what the voice of a man said.

"_Greetings...and welcome. I trust you are all wondering where you are. I can assure you that while your location is not important, what these walls offer you __**is **__important. Salvation, If you earn it. Three hours from now, the door to this house will open..._

_Unfortunately, you only have two hours to live. Right now, you are breathing in a deadly nerve agent. You've been breathing it since you arrived here. Those of you familiar with the Tokyo subway attacks will know its devastating effects on the human body. The only way to overcome it and walk out that door is to find an antidote. Several are hidden around this house. One is inside the safe in front of you. You all possess the combination to the safe. Think hard:_

_The numbers are in the back of your mind. The clue to their order can be found over the rainbow. Once you realize what you all have in common, you will gain a better understanding of why you're here. 'X' marks the spot for the clue, so look carelfully..._

_Let the Game Begin."_

Jonas grabbed the tape recorder from Amanda. He grabbed Samantha's arm and brought her over to them. "Who is this?" He asked them both.

"What does he mean, gas?" Addison asked them too.

"And how did you know where to find this?" he asked Samantha. Samantha slid down the wall.

"This is bullshit." Said Xavier who picked up a folded piece of paper that slid out of the fireplace when Samantha found the tape recorder. He unfolded the paper and read out loud: "Do not attempt to use this key on the door to this room...Fuck this, man."

"Yeah, fuck this. That's a good idea." Said Michael, following Xavier to the door.

"No!That's not a good idea." Samantha said, shaking her head.

"So what are we gonna do, huh? Sit here?"

"The note said not to use the key." Amanda said, burying her head in her hands.

"Who gives a shit about the note, all right? This is all a big fuckin' joke, and I'm about to end it."

Michael put the key into the lock on the door as he looked through the peepholoe, which was a bad idea. As he twisted the key we heard a gunshot. Blood splattered on Laura causing her to scream. My eyes widened as Michael turned around and we saw that he was shot in the eye. The back of his head had a hole. There was blood pouring out and pieces of his brains. Everyone got digusted and some started screaming.

I turned to see Jonas pick up Samantha and push her against the wall. He also did the same with amanda so they were both facing him. "You better start talking right now. What is this?"

"It's a game." Amanda answered terrified.

"It ain't no fuckin' game! My man just got his head blown off!"

"He's testing us." Samantha said.

"Who's testin' us?"

"Jigsaw."

"Who the hell is Jigsaw?"

"You don't watch the fuckin' news?" Addison asked.

Xavier came up to Samantha causing her to run away from him and try to hide but there was nowhere to hide.

"No. Who is he?"

"He's a Serial Killer."

Everyone looked toward Addison with shocked expressions on thier face.

"No, He's not." Amanda defended him. "He's testing us. He wants us to survive this. But you have to playby the fuckin' rules!"

"I'm gonna ask you again: 'how do you two know all this'?" Jonas asked referring to Amanda and Samantha.

Amanda looked away. "Because we've played before."


End file.
